1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-purpose airship constructed to be usable for various purposes, such as for an amusement, home use, commercial use, life saving, photographing, exploration, transportation, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, while there are proposed various airships, airplanes, helicopters, etc. for various purposes, such as for a life saving, photographing, agricultural chemical scattering, fire fighting, amusement, etc., these means are developed for the respective separate purposes. Hence, there is a problem that their area of use is limited to thereby invite a less availability as well as a high cost of manufacture and maintenance.
As examples of a prior art airship, the Japanese laid-open patent application 1987-18397 discloses a remote operated airship comprising a balloon filled with gas lighter than air and propeller devices of two kinds, one for propulsion and one for ascending/descending. Also, the Japanese laid-open patent application 1993-221386 discloses a remote operated airship comprising a balloon and two propeller devices arranged on both sides of the airship to be independently tiltable around respective axes so that the propeller devices can change their direction for advancing, ascending/descending and turning.
The airships of these examples are remotely operated unmanned airships of medium size or small size that are provided with the balloon for continuously obtaining a lifting force, so that their area of use is limited to a show event, advertisement, amusement or the like and by no means appropriate for a life saving, exploration, transportation or the like.
Conventionally, for the purpose of life saving, exploration, transportation or the like, an airplane and a helicopter are exclusively used. In the airplane and helicopter, however, an engine is used as a power source for both of the lifting force and the propulsive force, so that energy consumption is large and operation cost is also large. As a conventional multi-purpose means, only a helicopter having limited combined purposes at most of a fire fighting, disaster rescue and first aid is provided.
As mentioned above, in the prior art airship, airplane and helicopter, there is a problem that their area of use is limited to lead to a less availability and this invites a high cost of manufacture and maintenance.